Fusosososo!
by Lukita.Otaku
Summary: Spamano.Mi primer fict de esta pareja.


No podía creerlo.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en él,tan frío y aparentemente distante.

-¡Lovi~!-exclamó,feliz,de volver a casa tras haber pasado tres semanas fuera,sin él.

Lovino se giró,tenía los ojos enrojecidos,parecía que había estado llorando.

-¡Maldito bastardo español!-gritó-¡No me dejes solo tanto tiempo!

Y Lovino corrió a abrazar a Toño,lo que no se esperaba este,es que Lovi le diera un suave beso en los labios.

Antonio se despertó,y miró el reloj:la una menos cinco de la mañana

-Quedan cinco minutos para aterrizar,¿no?-preguntó a Gilbert,uno de sus amigos.

-Se.-contestó este,medio dormido.

-A _mon die_,que cansado que estoy.-dijo Francis.

Antonio sacudió la cabeza,había tenido un sueño...un tanto raro.

Toño había soñado que al volver a casa,se encontraría a Lovi llorando y como bienvenida,este le daba un beso en los labios.

Toño se sonrojo un poco,sonriendo.

Tampoco estaría malpensó¡Pero que demonios estoy pensandose riñó a si mismo mientras sacudía la le miró,con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿En que piensas _Antoine_?-preguntó al hispano.

-En nada,y por favor,no me llames "Antuan",Francisco-murmuró,un poco enojado,Toño.

-¡No me llames "Francisco",mi nombre en tu idioma es horrible!-se quejo el francés.

-Dejarlo ya,anda,que el _awesome_ yo tiene sueño-murmuró Gilbert.

Antonio y Francis miraron a Gilbert,que estaba medio dormido,y a la vez,muy enojado,por que había tenido que dejar a su _awesome_ pollito Gilbird,metido dentro de una pequeña jaula.

-Gilbird-murmuró Gilbert-¡aguanta como el _awesome _pollo que eres!

Empezaron a aterrizar y llegaron al aeropuerto,en pleno centro de había nadie esperandolos.

-Ah,Dios,me muero de sueño.-dijo Antonio.

-Y yo-murmuró Francis.

Al ver que Gilbert no les contestaba,supieron que había ido a rescatar a Gilbird de su jaula.

Cinco minutos después,Gilbert apareció dando saltitos de felicidad por haber recuperado a su _awesome _Gilbird,el cual revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó,tenía la cara de sueño con una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

-_Oui_-respondió el francés,y cogieron un taxi.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Antonio,se la encontraron en el más absoluto silencio.

-Ya sabeis donde están las habitaciónes de invitados.-dijo Toño,señalando el pasillo.

-Sí,buenas noches.-djio Gilbert y entró en una de las habitaciones,seguido de Gilbird.

-_Oui_,_bonne nuit_-murmuró Francis y entró en la otra habitación.

Antonio los despidió con la mano y fué corriendo al cuarto de Lovi,para decirle que ya había llegado.

Abrió la puerta,lo más silenciosamente que pudo y entró,la habitación estaba en penumbra.

Tanteó con las manos buscando el interruptor de la luz,y en vez de eso,escuchó un gemido.

-Maldito bastardo español...

-¿Lovi?-pregunto el aludido.

Cuando encontró el interruptor de la luz y la encendió,vió al italiano durmiendo en el suelo,apoyando su cabeza en un cojín con los colores de la bandera española y tapado con una manta roja con un toro.

Vió como Lovi se giraba,abriendo poco a poco sus ojos de color miel.

-_Idiota_-murmuró Lovino.

El hispano le abrazó y murmuró:

-¡Lovi~!¡Ya he vuelto!

-Um...

-"Um..."-repitió el español,sin dejar de sonreir.

-Bastardo.-dijo Lovino,finalmente y le respondió al abrazo.

Los labios de Antonio buscaron los de Lovi,y cuando los encontraron,los besaron con suavidad,

dulzura y pasión.

Lovi abrió mucho los ojos.Y para sorpresa de ambos,Lovino respondió al beso.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

-Bastardo,¿a qué a venido eso?-pregunto el italiano.

-¿Eh?Pues era algo que soñé,y quería que se hiciera realidad.-murmuró Toño,sonriendo.

-_Idiota_,eres un imbécil-murmuró Lovi,parecía que se iba a hechar a llorar-Me dejaste solo tanto tiempo.¡Bastardo!-gritó cuando el hispano le abrazó y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Lovi,te has puesto rojo.-dijo Antonio acariciandole la mejilla-Pareces un tomate.

-Calla imbécil,deja de decir tonterías y besame otra vez.-murmuró Lovino y cogió el rostro del español y besó sus labios-Te había echado mucho de menos.

El hispano empezó a desabrochar la camisa del italiano,sus corazónes latían acompasados.

Ritmicamente.

Al rato escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo,y fué cuando se dieron cuenta por primera vez de lo que estaban separaron un poco y se miraron,querían continuar.

El español se puso rápidamente la camisa,se abrochó los pantalones y salió de la habitación.

-¿Gil,Francis?-murmuró,y paseó su mirada por el saló había nadie.

Caminó hasta la cocina y en frente del frigorífico se encontró a Gilbert.

-Gilbert,¿qué demonios haces asaltando el frigorífico?-preguntó Toño,extrañado.

-El pervertido de Francis a entrado a mi cuarto diciendo que tenía hambre.

-Y...¿por qué no va él mismo a la cocina?-preguntó Toño.

-Por que dice que le da miedo la oscuridad.

Ambos suspiraron y se echaron a al francés le diera miedo la oscuridad era muy gracioso.

Gilbert cogió algo de comida y se fué a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches.-dijeron los dos a la vez y se despidieron con la Gilbert entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta,el español se apresuró en volver a la habitación de Lovino.

Se lo encontró aún tendido en la cama,respirando todavía un poco aceleradamente.

-¿Qué era?-pregunto cuando Antonio volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Era Gilbert que había ido a asaltar la nevera para Francis.-contestó,como si fuera los más obvio del mundo.

-¿Los invitaste a casa?-preguntó Lovi,un poco enojado por que no se lo había dicho y bastante avergonzado por que los podrían haber oído.

-Sip,Francis insistió mucho,ya sabes como es cuando se pone pesado.Y a Gilbert le apetecía venir y darse una vuelta.

-Eres verdaderamente un bastardo.-contestó el italiano.

Antonio se acercó a él y siguió besandole.

-Fusososososo~-dijo alegremente cuando Lovi lo besó de nuevo-Te amo,Lovi.

-_Idiota_-dijo el italiano-yo también _ti amo_.

Y siguieron besandose,abrazandose y acariciandose como si no hubiera mañana.

FIN


End file.
